


Just Another Someday

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Madney. Pregnant Maddie was the queen of still wanting to have sex, even when she was mad at him.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Just Another Someday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't help playing around with Maddie's pregnancy hormones. Please don't take this too seriously, obviously Maddie and Chim love each other, but even the truest of loves get irritated. Especially when one of them is pregnant. Enjoy ~ Meowser :)

"I just can't seem to win today," Chimney mumbled, and Maddie's head snapped up from across the room.

"Excuse me?" She asked, irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry," he said, raising his hands. "Everything I say is making you...testy."

He could see her pause, take in a deep breath. "Maybe stop saying things like that, then," she said, slamming her glass on the table.

He stood up, and walked over to where she was in the kitchen, breathing heavily. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her. After a tense moment, she responded in kind, melting into him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "These hormones are driving me up the wall."

"I know," he said, and felt her stiffen.

"What does that mean?" She asked, head snapping up.

"I was just agreeing with you," he soothed, brushing hair back from her face, but she was already stepping away, rolling her eyes.

"I'm carrying your child," she said. "I'm allowed some attitude, when my shoes don't fit, my pants don't fit, and all I want to do is eat burgers all day. But if and when I do have a burger, guess what? I have out of this world heart burn. So yeah, I am a little testy."

Chimney didn't respond to any of it, knowing that she'd grow more irritated. "Do you want some turkey burgers for dinner instead?" He asked, his voice soothing. "That won't trigger it, right?"

She wilted almost visibly, and nodded. "Non dairy cheese," she requested. "I think there's still some daiya, that should help too."

"Come here," he said, and she moved in for another hug. His hands fell to her pregnant stomach, cradling it. "I love you so much," he said. "I love that you're carrying my child. I love your smile when you're eating ice cream. I love the way you glow, even when your pants don't fit." Oops. Too far. He could see Maddie's face begin to fall, so he quickly leaned in and kissed her. It started as a light peck, and then her arms wrapped around his neck.

As much as living with irritated Maddie was like tiptoeing around a minefield, kissing pregnant Maddie more than made up for it. Her irritation levels may have skyrocketed, but so had her sex drive.

"Screw the burgers," she mumbled against his lips, and he almost laughed against hers in return, knowing where this was going.

Pregnant or not, he easily lifted her onto the counter, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, tight. He was glad he'd redone his kitchen to make this possible.

She was kissing him passionately, tugging at his tongue, sucking on his lips. He broke away just to grab some air, and she stared at him with huge eyes, her arousal very obvious.

"Howie," she moaned, and he felt his erection growing even harder. She knew she had him wrapped around her little finger; whenever she called him Howie it drove him wild.

"Yeah," he said, restraining himself, wanting to make her work for it a little. Hey, he deserved a little paypack for dealing with grumpy Maddie the past week.

Her eyes narrowed, and her fingers slowly traced up his chest, fingering the buttons on his hawaiian style shirt. "Howie," she repeated, tugging one button free of its cage.

"Maddie," he replied, his own hands starting to move up her hands, playing with the flimsy strap of her camisole. She had stopped wearing bras at home due to how sensitive her nipples were right now, and he was not complaining...not one bit.

He gently rubbed one thumb against said nipple, and she gasped, a sharp sound in the relative silence of the kitchen.

"Howie," she whispered again, and he looked up at her, eyes narrow with desire.

"Say please," he teased.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at him with renewed irritation. He stepped back almost instinctually, as she shoved lightly at his chest. "Let me off," she said. "I'm sorry it's such a chore to make love to your pregnant wife that you need to be asked."

He helped her down from the counter, knowing that getting in her way would only make her nervous as well as irritated. "Maddie, that is not what I said," he began. "That is not even remotely what I meant."

"Really?" She asked. "Because that's what I heard. I'm not going to beg you to touch me, Chim. If it's so painful for you then never mind."

He breathed in deeply, trying to figure out the right words in this moment. She was standing a few feet away from him, hands tense, eyes wide, and he was sure that she was about to cry. He couldn't find any reason for her to feel so insecure right now. They'd been at it like bunnies lately, of course he loved her.

"Babe, we've been at it like bunnies lately," he continued, but she cut him off before he could finish.

"So I'm exhausting you," she said. "Great."

"Maddie," he said, almost stern, and she looked at him, her lip trembling. "I love you. I think that you're beautiful, and you've never been more sexy than when you're…" He couldn't say begging. Fuck. What word could he say that wouldn't set her off? "Pregnant," he finished. "You've never been more passionate, or enthusiastic, and I love it."

"But?" She asked, eyes wide.

"There is no but!" He exclaimed, stepping forward. "I was teasing you when I told you to say please. You don't have to ask me to touch you, because I'll do it without being begged."

She breathed in, and he moved closer, again wrapping her in his arms.

Silence for a moment.

He started to kiss her neck, and she almost melted, a moan escaping her lips. He'd finally gotten her cooled down, and he slowly inched them back towards the bedroom, hoping that once they made it there, and got her in the moment, then her irritations would be the last things on her mind.

"Come on," he breathed, edging her backwards. "Let me take you to bed."

"Howie," she cooed, and his hands tightened on her ass. He knew that she could feel his erection at this point.

"Maddie," he whispered, and paused to kiss her again, another long tangle of tongues. God, this was so intense. He pulled away to kiss her neck, not making the mistake of trying to use words to seduce her again. Right now all she wanted was action, and that was fine.

"Howie, touch me," she pleaded, and his hands came up to flick the straps from her shoulders, and lower them until her breasts were visible.

He knew to be gentle, she was so sensitive there right now, but she still wanted them stimulated.

"Hi," he whispered, before lowering his lips. They'd reached the bed at this point, and he slowly moved onto the bed with her, being careful to not bump her stomach.

They'd been kissing for a few minutes, and Maddie was slowly but surely getting Chimney's shirt off, when she paused.

"I love you," she said. "Thanks for putting up with me."

Oh god. Another loaded statement. He had no idea how to respond to that.

"I love you too," he said, and kissed her, trying to get her distracted, but he could feel her waiting. He pulled back slowly, eyes meeting hers. "We both know there's no right way for me to answer the second part of your statement, babe," he whispered.

"What does that mean?" She asked, not irritated yet.

"Whatever I say will...you'll take the wrong way," he said, brushing his hands through her silky hair. "Come on, let's get back to this."

"Why, is it such a chore?" She asked, eyes troubled now. "You just have to rush to get through it?"

"Maddie," he said, his voice a protest, but she'd already rolled away from him, a difficult thing for her to do.

Her arms were folded tight over her chest, and she faced away from him.

He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he said. "And no, I'm not rushing through this to get it over with." He held her tighter, when he felt her stiffen. "Babe. I love you. I just want to make you feel good."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry for being so sensitive."

He finally knew what to say. "You don't have to apologize," he said, gently rolling her onto his arm, and gazing down at her. "You are so beautiful, and I am such a blessed man. I'm in this for good, Maddie. For ups and downs and everything."

Her eyes were filled with tears, and he knew he'd figured out what she'd really been irritated about. She was scared. Scared he'd leave her, scared he didn't love her, scared of a million things that could go wrong.

"I love you," he repeated, and lifted his hand to brush the tears off her cheeks. "And I'm not going to get mad, or leave, or do anything that would ever hurt you. Okay?"

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down so she could bury her face on his shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered, and he just held tighter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anxiety doesn't go away, even when you're in a relationship. If it starts to build, and you're anxious about more and more things, it just explodes sometimes. That's just life, when you're dealing with any sort of mental health issue.
> 
> While I'm not pregnant, I am dealing with change in my life, and all of the worries that accompany it. As usual, this fic is partially based on my partner and I. He has unending patience dealing with my moods, and through all of it, he just loves me harder. I know that Chim and Maddie would be the same way.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed :) ~Meowser


End file.
